<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃胖的人 by Akane_dREam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545682">吃胖的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam'>Akane_dREam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho &amp; Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃胖的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯雷因·特洛耶特发觉自己胖了。</p><p>最初意识到这件事情的时候是狱警拿了一份文件来给他签署，文件第一张上就贴着一张若干年前他刚入狱时拍的证件照。当然，现在他仍然还是风华正茂二十刚出头的年纪，虽然当初脸上残存的最后一丝稚嫩如今在镜子里已经无迹可寻，他依旧可以毫不羞耻地自称相貌英俊；倘若再不要脸些，他甚至还能说牢狱生活为他的容貌更增添了几分迷人的岁月沧桑——好好好我们就此打住回归正题。总而言之，斯雷因·特洛耶特认为相比起刚入狱时他脸上那显而易见的消瘦和忧郁，如今这添了几分圆润和“迷人的岁月沧桑”的面庞当然是更加好看一些，并且毫无疑问地（再次强调一遍）因为胖了那么一些，看上去没有那么营养不良令人担心了。而他很快就得到了可靠的数据来支持他观察的结果。在定期的体检中，他发现他的体重有了可喜可贺的增长。当然它还在合理的范围之内，只是日久天长的，斯雷因发觉他能在肚子上捏到软绵绵的肉了。嘛，鉴于他还不算胖得厉害，在相对宽松的囚服的掩盖下他依旧是穿衣显瘦，只不过这个脱衣有肉的感觉并不是普通人想象中的理想状态。不过界塚伊奈帆要是知道了这个消息，想必会很高兴吧。追本溯源本来就是这个人，一天到晚给他打着“菜做多了”的旗号给斯雷因改善伙食。斯雷因在监狱里活动有限，缺乏运动，这么喂养下去不胖才怪。</p><p>——斯雷因虽然不需要在意形象，本来的性格也不是在乎外表的类型，但是只要想到那个界塚伊奈帆会因为他吃胖了而非常欣慰，说不定还会把功劳往自己身上揽，即使事实如此斯雷因还是十二分的不情愿。长日无事，斯雷因的日常就演变成了在牢房里锻炼身体，深蹲啦俯卧撑啦仰卧起坐啦，虽然运动量不小，毕竟减肥需要时间，再者运动量上去了吃得也多了，结果减肥的效果还没出来，就被伊奈帆撞见了他锻炼的场景。</p><p> </p><p>“……你在做什么？”</p><p>“如你所见，我在做俯卧撑。”</p><p>“为什么突然间就……”</p><p>“因为无聊。”</p><p>“……”伊奈帆沉默了片刻，目光突然落在斯雷因衣摆下露出的地方，“你是不是胖了。”</p><p>“没有。”斯雷因好歹和阴险狡诈的火星骑士们打过不少交道，还不至于马上就说出“你怎么知道”这样的台词暴露真相，回答得简短有力非常果断。</p><p>“我觉得你好像长了些肉。”</p><p>“你的错觉吧。是不是视力下降了？”</p><p>“我上周刚做过体检，视力好得很。”</p><p>“哦，那可能是你眼花了吧。”</p><p>“我非常确定我没眼花。你为什么不肯承认你就是胖了呢？又没有坏处。”</p><p>“一，我没有胖；二，正常人都不会承认自己胖了的。”</p><p>“谁说的。”</p><p>“不信你可以想象一下，你要是这么和韵子小姐或者雪小姐讲的话，她们会有什么反应。”</p><p>这两个人对于自己的思想之清奇还是有着充分的认识的。伊奈帆的亲友同学通常构成他们对话中“正常人”的参考标准。伊奈帆想起来自己说韵子长胖了之后对方恨不得将太空饮料摔他脸上的愤怒表情，不得不对斯雷因的第二条论点表示赞同。但是他认为斯雷因的第一条论点是站不住脚的。正所谓“实践是检验真理的唯一标准”，伊奈帆决定采取行动证明他的观察是正确的，于是当即两步上前弯下腰往斯雷因的腰上捏了一把——正在做俯卧撑的斯雷因立时胳膊一软栽到地上，顾不得疼立即翻身滚到一边警惕地摆出临战体势警惕地瞪着猜想获得证实之后志满意得的伊奈帆，一只手还按着刚才被伊奈帆捏了一把的地方。又酸又软。</p><p>“……你干嘛！”</p><p>“你看，我就说你胖了。”</p><p>“……你这个变态。”</p><p> </p><p>经过友好的讨论（划去）艰苦卓绝的谈判（划去）激烈的争吵，两个人总算在以下两点上达成了部分共识：一，斯雷因·特洛耶特的体重出现了明显的<strike>可喜</strike>（被斯雷因划去）增长，并在某种程度上反映在了他的体形上；二，界塚伊奈帆验证猜想的行为是不当<strike>且变态</strike>（被伊奈帆划去）的。在这个共识的基础上，双方在桌前坐下来，得以进行下一步的讨论。</p><p>“吃胖了好啊。”伊奈帆开口就是斯雷因预料之中的台词，“看你之前的那个样子，我一直都很担心你会营养不良。”</p><p>“劳您费心，这世界上还有那么多人吃不饱饭，不照样顽强地活着。你与其关心我的健康，不如利用自己的影响力做点慈善，为世界做些贡献，如何？”</p><p>“你的建议我会考虑。但是正所谓一屋不扫何以扫天下，目前在我眼前正有一个潜在的会因为不吃饭而产生健康问题的人，我认为在我的能力范围内，不忍心袖手旁观。”</p><p>“真是恪尽职守，令人感动。”斯雷因一脸诚挚，啪啪啪地拍起了手，“然而就我的观察此人近期的身体状况甚好，已经不再有营养不良的隐患。我觉得你可以放心地展开拯救世界的征程了。”</p><p>“拯救世界什么的……我不是那么特别的人。”看着斯雷因一脸不信服马上就要反驳的表情，伊奈帆又接着说下去，“更何况，营养过剩也是严重的健康问题……”</p><p>“界塚伊奈帆。”斯雷因忍无可忍地出声，“饿了我会吃，吃胖了我会锻炼，你能不能看在我如此配合的份上还我一片清静？我现在这状态不是挺好的吗？不用再管我了吧？”</p><p>“……这还不是因为当初你闹绝食。”伊奈帆极轻地嘀咕了一句，然后又叹了口气：“我只是说你现在胖了也没什么关系，表达了一下我的关心，你却跟我抬杠。我以为你是想通过展开一些对话来获得思维上的增益，所以就顺着你的话说下去了。假如是我理解错你的意思的话，我道歉。”</p><p>斯雷因愣了一愣，脸上又红了一红。这话说出来……就变得好像是他的错了啊？！这里头肯定哪里有一些问题，多年以来和伊奈帆之间的对抗心理让他总有种微妙的不甘心，现下斯雷因一时半会儿居然还找不到反驳的话，有种全身脱力的感觉。</p><p>“……道歉就免了，你让我安静一会儿就好。”</p><p>“我明白了。”伊奈帆简短地答道，安静了片刻，又加上了一句：“不过我没想到你是会在意身材的人啊。”</p><p>说好的让他静静呢！斯雷因扶住额头：“所以我才不想让你知道我胖了！我只是普通地锻炼身体而已！能不能不要想象力那么丰富！”</p><p>“这只是合理的联想。”伊奈帆慢条斯理地说，“再说，我并没有说在意身材是不好的事情，只是表达一下这和我对你长期印象不同的惊讶而已。”</p><p>“你拿这句话去和韵子小姐说吧，猜猜她会和你说什么。”</p><p>“……哦。”这人又拿韵子来当挡箭牌。</p><p>“所以你要是再说这样的话，我们从此就又是敌人了。”</p><p>“诶，韵子都没跟我翻脸。你原来这么小气。”</p><p>“这不是我小气的问题，而是做人的礼节。”斯雷因砰砰砰地拍着桌子教育道，“就算我真的是个很在乎身材的人，你这么说多少是在对对方的价值取向进行判断，并表示出对对方‘关心身材’这一价值观的否定。但是个人的价值取向是自由的，谁都没有权力干涉别人。所以说……”</p><p> </p><p>斯雷因需要的哪里是静静。伊奈帆一边这么想着一边打量着面前正滔滔不绝的青年，面上笑意浅淡。青年的银发渐渐有了光泽，清瘦泛青的面颊有了健康的颜色，露出来的一截手臂上再见不到触目惊心的嶙峋骨节，取而代之的是肌肉优美的轮廓。伊奈帆不由得想到刚才在斯雷因腰上掐的那一把的手感。纵然硬要说的话，赘肉什么的确实让人觉得有些遗憾，但是那柔韧的手感，真是一试难忘。</p><p>牢狱生活也许最初确实让人觉得清静宁神，但是即使是适应了这样平淡的生活的人，也不得不承认它太过于一成不变了，会将人逼疯。斯雷因当然不是那种会把身材问题当做头等大事来重视的人，倘若不是因为觉得无聊，这样的一个斯雷因如何至于每天坚持锻炼来打发时间。他明明最需要的就是一个陪他说话陪他吵架陪他开拓思维综合来说就是替他解闷的人，却嘴硬地不肯承认，看着自己来的时候翡翠色的眼眸却又掩盖不住熠熠闪烁的期待的光。善于体察人心的界塚伊奈帆当然不会因此就忽视他没说出口的心理诉求。</p><p>况且伊奈帆可不想见到斯雷因因为长期没有可供交谈的对象而变成失语症患者。</p><p> </p><p>“……你这样看着我是想做什么。”</p><p>斯雷因被一语不发只是微微笑着看着自己的伊奈帆看得心里发毛。</p><p>“没什么啊。”</p><p>“……看上去就不像‘没什么’的样子嘛。”</p><p>“不会啊，我觉能吃挺好，能说也挺好，说明你状态不错。”伊奈帆微笑着做了个“请”的手势，“请继续。”</p><p>“……我总觉得你居心不良。你到底是指让我继续吃还是让我继续说啊。”</p><p>“这都看你啊，不是你说的嘛，个人的价值取向是自由的谁都不能干涉……啊，说起来，我有个请求。可以再捏一下你腰上那块肉吗？”</p><p>斯雷因这次答得比每一次都要果断。</p><p>“你这个变态。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>